


tongue tied

by ElasticElla



Series: femslash100 drabbles ('14-'15) [63]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-29
Updated: 2015-07-29
Packaged: 2018-04-11 20:24:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4450937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElasticElla/pseuds/ElasticElla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lorelei calls for a time out, collapsing to the ground and wiping the sweat off her brow.</p>
            </blockquote>





	tongue tied

**Author's Note:**

  * For [xJadedGurlx](https://archiveofourown.org/users/xJadedGurlx/gifts).



Lorelei calls for a time out, collapsing to the ground and wiping the sweat off her brow. “There, must, be,” she says, gulping air, “an, easier way, to fight.” 

Sif smiles, sitting beside her closest friend. “Do not worry, you're just new at this. Your body will adjust soon, and we'll win wars and honor together.”

“We'll make Thor cry,” Lorelei teases, and Sif laughs, her belly shaking. 

“It will take much training for us to conquer more land than Thor.” She pokes Lorelei's side, “Does that mean you want to go again?” 

Lorelei groans, “After lunch?”

Sif smiles indulgently, kissing her best friend's cheek. “As you wish.” 

.

Frustration builds up in Lorelei every month they aren't exploring the realms together. She needs to prove herself, needs to be as any other man so she might ask Frigga. (The woman already suspects, asks much about her and Lady Sif, but Lorelei needs to deserve her, cannot be refused.)

Loki's whispers spin gold, and he offers to teach her. She could stop any battle without killing a single soul. He doesn't need to whisper the rest, she can already see herself and Sif living in their own castle.

.

“You fight with no honor Lorelei!” Sif baits her, and she can't help but fall for the trap. (Does Sif even realize it is one? Did Sif ever know?)

There's a metal muzzle, and she screams her feelings into the gag. If Sif understands, Sif used to always understand her, she doesn't answer.


End file.
